Clint Amsel
Clint Amsel is a morpheus in Oneiro Academy and the mentor of the Oneiro Rangers. Biography Clint was a morpheus, or teacher, at Oneiro Academy, and was implied to have been in a relationship, although recently he was going out with a fellow teacher named Rhonda. However, that night three students went missing from the dorm he was in charge of. Getting an accidental soaking from a prank meant for someone else, he found the "troublemakers" in the Withering Wood and brought them back for detention. Soon after, another student out of bed revealed that she had seen Mara in the halls. Knowing that those creatures only appeared when under someone's control, Clint investigated, and discovered that everyone else in the Academy was missing, right out of their beds. Alarmed, he called the Oneiro department of the police, and Dr. Vink arrived to help sort everything out. He informed Clint, to his chagrin, that they were the only ones left--everyone else involved with Oneiro had vanished as well. He took on the role of mentor, explaining everything to the new team as they went along. He blamed himself for Angelica's injuries, having forgotten to activate the Academy's armaments, a mistake which he did not repeat when the Sydänkohtaus came for the Amber Ranger. Clint took on the role of giving the Rangers their individual assignments as they recovered. He also visited Last Hope Hospital, stopping in to see Carl Shepherd and ask him about Jimmy and Sheen while he was there. Later, as Sova and Glenda tried to destroy a Kissakoria Nightmare, Dr. Vink confronted Clint on his doubts about the teenagers' abilities, just as he'd doubted Errol during the Sydänkohtaus case. He decided to try to be optimistic, on Vink's encouragement, to give them someone to look up to. During Glenda's first solo case, she called Clint to pick up some evidence, which he found odd. Her explanation was that she didn't want to leave the area. Telling her to be careful, Clint took it and drove away. That night, he discovered water running down the stairs at the Academy. When he asked, Glenda and Roland surprised him by saying a Nightmare had gotten in--through the pipes, which weren't part of the defense system. By now Dr. Vink had finished his analysis, and identified the Nightmare as a Vesi-Luonnttaa. Clint explained what that meant: the creature was an Oneiro Hunter, willing to put aside its urge to feed in order to hunt down anyone who interfered with it. As when he'd first given her the case, Clint asked if Glenda wanted help, and she vehemently refused. Later, however, he had a hunch things might go badly, and drove to Oceanside in time to rescue Glenda from the Vesi-Luonnttaa. He already knew how they would stop the Nightmare, and making sure she was able to go on, told her to get some rest. He dropped her off to let her hose down from her trip in the sewers, going ahead to meet Dr. Vink. Clint vented at the doctor: he couldn't stand Glenda's lack of interest, her constant mistakes, and her refusal to accept any help. Vink told him, via metaphor he didn't pick up the first time around, to be more of a guide for Glenda, helping her do better when she failed. Clint agreed and admitted he'd never gotten out of the procedural mindset from teaching a class of thirty kids. When Glenda showed up, Clint and Vink introduced her to the first Zord. She was reluctant, not even being able to drive, but the suggestion that they let the other Rangers take over changed her mind. Once she was inside, Clint went to wish her good luck, and they got into a conversation about her flowers--which she'd been tending carefully for a long time, and the Nightmare had just destroyed--and why she was so intent on working alone. Glenda wanted to prove that she wasn't useless. Clint said that not asking for help could be a bigger problem sometimes, and she shouldn't be afraid to ask for advice on the field, and let her leave. Monitoring the battle, Clint wouldn't believe that Glenda couldn't stop the Nightmare, even when her Zord was all but reduced to scrap. However, he admitted that they should probably send the others in another Zord--but that would take at least an hour, without maintenance checks, to do. Roland, who'd stopped by to see how Glenda was doing, encouraged her through the microphone until it went dead unexpectedly. As the three watched, the Zord transformed into the Tarantula Megazord, apparently of its own volition. After the battle, Clint found Glenda replanting her flowers, and asked to help. She let him. Clint was absent during the initial appearance of the fog-controlling Nukutuskoppa. Personality Clint is a very reluctant mentor, serious and straightlaced, but with a dry sense of humor and a streak of absentmindedness. He doesn't want to doubt the Rangers, but can't help it, and they frustrate him sometimes--though he usually only vents to Dr. Vink. Talents and Abilities As a morpheus, Clint is highly knowledgeable about the Oneiro Rangers, the Nightmares and the Academy. Appearance Clint is a ginger, red-haired and freckle-faced. Category:Oneiro Category:Mentors Category:PR Allies